Canvas
by Suheil373
Summary: Hilary just happened to be drawing something for someone she cares for. Tyson interrupts her and Ray startles her. When and how is she going to finish it without the boys bothering her and asking stupid questions? And who's it for anyway? Hilx?


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade. That's it._

_**Author note**: Hey! This here is a one-shot that I wrote for my little sister whom I love very much. And since she keeps bothering me to update my other new KaixHil (Sweet Longing) and I can't, I decided to do a little story just for her. But, since it turned out to be so adorable in my mind, I also decided to put it here so that all of you can read it. It's a surprise pairing._

_Anywayz, enough rambling! Read on, and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Title: Canvas**

T--Romance/Humor

_Summary: Hilary just happened to be drawing something for someone she cares for. Tyson interrupts her and Ray startles her. When and how is she going to finish it without the boys bothering her and asking stupid questions? And who's it for anyway?

* * *

_

It was a usual afternoon. About 2:30 PM to be exact. A certain ruby-eyed brunette layed on the wooden floor of Tyson's balcony. There she was, as she usually did for the past few months of her life, with a blank piece of paper lying on the floor. Her hand danced gracefully along the surface of her canvas, carving her feelings onto the plain, pallid piece. She stayed there for what seemed like hours to her, simply sketching, a smile on her pale face as she hummed to herself.

"Hey, Hilary! Whatcha doin'?"

"AHH!" The girl's pencil flew out of her hand, her eyes wide. She looked toward the source of the voice to find who else but Tyson and Max standing there. As though on reflex, she grabbed the paper and folded it in half. "Tyson! I should have known that you were going to be the one to disturb the peace around here. Can't you give a girl a warning? I almost got a heart attack!"

The navy haired boy raised an eyebrow at her, then shifted his gaze toward the folded paper in her hand, which she hid behind her back as soon as he looked at it. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" she replied hastily.

"Liar! I know you're hiding something, what is it?" He tried to snatch the paper from her but she was too fast and put it inside her shirt, then whacked his hand away.

"It's none of your business. Now go," she said and then walked out through the gates.

"...She told me to go, but then she left... Something's definitely wrong," sighed the brown-eyed boy, shaking his head.

Max stiffled a laugh, "Yeah. That sure was weird... Anyway, let's go inside, Ty."

Tyson shrugged and walked inside, followed by his blonde companion. As soon as he shut the door, Hilary walked back through the gate, but she gasped in surprise as she found herself looking directly into amber orbs.

The brunette placed a hand on her chest and sighed, "Do you boys want to give me a heart attack today? God, you scared me, Ray."

He smirked slyly at her, "Yeah, I know, that's what I wanted. What are you hiding?"

She glared directly into his eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she did so, "Well, for your info, I'm not hiding anything from anyone. I just happened to be drawing, as I always do when you guys are too busy or somewhere else, and Tyson wanted to see. It's just that... well, for once, I don't want anyone to see what I'm making."

The Chinese boy nodded, "Okay. Well?"

She backed away, "Well, what?"

"Well, what are you drawing?" he asked, glancing at the paper she clutched in her hand.

"Nothing. I'm not telling you," replied Hilary, tightening her grip on it.

"Oh, come on, Hils. Let me see, I love your drawings," Ray said, pouting.

The brunette blushed, "Thanks, but I just can't. It's too special and it's not even finished... Besides, I might just end up throwing it away. It's not good enough for--Anyway, see ya later!"

As she tried to escape, Ray grabbed her by the wrist and took the piece of paper. She tried to snatch it back, but he simply nudged her away and unfolded the drawing. As he looked at it, she was blushing a deep shade of pink. "Ah... Well, it's adorable! Just by looking at it I can tell who it's for. I hope he likes it!"

"Ass... You shouldn't have seen it!" She took back the drawing and smacked him in the back of the head, then walked off toward the dojo.

"Break a leg, Hilary!" he said jokingly from behind her.

She narrowed her ruby eyes and looked back at him as she kept walking, "Screw y--AHH!"

"Oh, shit!" The black-haired teen ran over to Hilary's side and helped her up from where she lay, sprawled upon the pavement, "Are you okay?"

"Ow," she said, as she stood in front of him, dazed. "Nice... you say break a leg and I trip. That's mighty good luck you're wishing me, Ray," said the brunette sarcastically, then glared at the boy.

He gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Hils. Anyway, stay out here and finish your drawing, I'll make sure that none of the others come out here to bother you. Eh... don't break a leg, that's too dangerous, and I'm not wishing you luck, just do your thing."

She grinned up at the black-haired teen, "Yeah, that's rotten luck you were wishing me. Now, leave!"

Ray grinned back at her and shook his head as he went inside. Hilary layed back down where she had been before she was rudely interrupted by Tyson and placed the drawing where it had been as well. '_Now... if only I could find that pencil..._' She looked around. Nothing. She stood up and looked around. Nothing. She paced around the area. Nothing, still.

"Damn it, where is that stupid pencil!" Hilary punched at the floorboards irritably. She started muttering incoherently, stuff like: "Stupid Tyson... his stupidity... damn... startling me... getting back at him..."

As she looked around the balcony, under it and around it, she didn't notice the slate haired teen walking up the steps into the balcony. Kai stood there in all his glory, looking around. He could hear leaves rustling somewhere within the area. He was looking around for the source of all the noise, when he spotted the abandoned drawing on the floor.

'_What's this...?_' He picked it up, his silver pools scanning its contents. "Who... made this?" Kai was genuinely impressed. Imprinted on that canvas was a majesting drawing of Dranzer, rising in what seemed to be unfinished flames, from an unfinishedpatch of flowers. On the lower-right corner of the paper, was a little strawberry. He smiled to himself, '_So it was her..._'

"Agh... There you are, you stupid pencil!" came the ruby-eyed girl's voice from within the bushes. Kai placed the drawing where he had found it and went inside, looking through the window. She rose from under the leaves, a few twigs sticking in her tussled, chestnut colored hair, the pencil she had been looking for trapped within a tightly clenched fist. "I could have sworn I heard someone say something... Oh, well."

The brunette layed down, adding the final details to the flames and the flowers, which now looked like burningroses. The boy didn't get his eyes off her for even a second. He never thought that she had so much talent, but then again, he never really paid any attention to her before. Now that he had a closer look, he noticed that she was cute, and to draw Dranzer from memory with such impressive detail... she had brains as well. She got up, the finished drawing in her hand, she went inside, not noticing Kai standing next to the door.

"Okay... now... what do I do? Oh, man... I'm so nervous!" She covered her face with one hand, "Okay. Breathe, Hilary... You're not gonna die. You're just gonna give him the sketch and go. That's it... that's it."

The gray-eyed teen almost laughed, but held himself back. Even better, he decided to surprise her. He sneaked behind her back, and gently grabbed the hand in which she held that drawing, immediately earning a startled gasp from her. "Shh..." his breath tickled her ear. "It's me."

Her cheeks turned rosy, "Kai?" Hilary felt lightheaded all of a sudden, and she could have sworn that a few butterflies sneaked into her belly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He unfolded the piece of paper in front of both of them, "I think it's great."

"Really?" she bit her lip. '_He liked it!_'

"Yes. Why did you make this?" whispered Kai into her ear.

The brunette immediately felt shivers running up and down her spine, "I... made it for you. I just... I wanted to tell you how I--I mean--"

"Shh..." Kai folded the paper again and placed it in the back pocket of his pants. He grabbed Hilary by the waist, earning another sharp gasp from her. The slate-haired boy could tell by that, and by the way she shivered from time to time, that she was nervous, and was glad that he wasn't the only one. He hesitated for a few seconds, but ended up kissing Hilary's cheek, then her neck.

In front of him, she slid her ruby colored eyes shut and bit her lip, '_Please kiss me, please kiss me, please kiss me!_'

He stopped, and this time he brushed his lips against her ear, "I like you, too." And as he said that, he let go of her waist and walked off, leaving the brunette standing there, a goofy grin upon her face.

'_I'm drawingDranzer more often..._'

* * *

_The end.

* * *

_

_What do you think? Cute, eh? Lol. Review please, if not for me, then for the sake of Hil and Kai's love! XD_


End file.
